King Voracious
Leader of the foxes in Foxearth Forest, King Voracious appears in The Foxbusters as the overall main antagonist. His ultimate aims are to defeat the Foxbusters and take Foxearth Farm and its resident farm animals for him and his pack. Naturally, this puts him at odds with the Foxbusters, themselves. Aspects Being the leader of the foxes, most notably his recurring underlings Attila, Evita & Todd, Voracious is a particularly nasty individual who proves his dominance. This has led him to become fiercely defensive of his position, fueled by paranoia that another fox may try to usurp him. "Winging It" especially brought this characteristic of his to light, when he became threatened by his underling Todd's sudden popularity, following his accidental defeats of Ransome and Sims of the Foxbusters with a hang-glider. Believing that Todd is deliberately putting up a front to get his guard down, Voracious attacks him in flight, although Todd is saved by Jeffries, the third member of the Foxbusters, and Voracious is sent back to earth. Despite this, Voracious does have a wife and child in Voracity and Genghis. While his relationship with both is complicated by Voracity's clashing strategies and Genghis' tendency to bite anyone and anything, he does genuinely love them. Although this did not prevent him from dumping off Genghis onto the other foxes during "Three Hens and a Baby", although he went through with Ransome's demands when he came under the impression that the Foxbusters took his child hostage. ''The Foxbusters'' One of Voracious' arguably worst acts happens in the episode, "Going Underground". He arranges for the abduction of several local rabbits and their young, in order to force the lot of them to dig a tunnel directly underneath Foxearth Farm. On the threat of killing his family, Voracious pushes a young rabbit to betray the Foxbusters and get them trapped in an underground tunnel. Voracious particularly relishes in the betrayal and makes the young rabbit quite aware of it. Fortunately, the rabbit is able to contact a mole ally of the Foxbusters and rescue them, tearfully stating his remorse. And, using the water of a nearby river, the Foxbusters flood out the tunnels, saving the rabbits and knocking Voracious and his foxes away. "Big Trouble" features Voracious being grown by Sims' crafted ray, misfired out the window after his initial, failed attempt to ambush Ransome and Jeffries. Taking advantage of his size, Voracious terrorizes the farm and attempts to devour its inhabitants, before he is confronted by the Foxbusters. During the ensuing fight, Voracious and the Foxbusters are respectively shrunk and grown bigger, over and over, until they become too big for the Earth itself. Following this, Voracious wisely leaves while he still can. Of course, his actions are not limited to the Foxbusters, but also are sometimes directed towards other foxes, as well. His conflict with Voracity is shown in "Love Bites", where he argues with her over the proper method of attacking the farm with a catapult or bees. When they reconcile their love, courtesy of a Foxbusters attempt to keep them distracted, they combine their efforts to bombard the farm with bee hives launched by catapult. Of course, once the Foxbusters reveal their actions, Voracious and Voracity go back to fighting one another. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Predator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Spouses Category:Ferals Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Egotist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant